1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a light emitting device (LED) from a large-area bonding wafer by using a wafer bonding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) including a semiconductor material, for example, a Group III nitride semiconductor, or a Zn—Mg—O-based semiconductor material, may be made small and light and may have a long lifetime. LEDs may be used in many fields. For example, LEDs may be used as general lighting devices, general display devices, car lighting devices, light sources of display devices, and optical communication devices. Various technologies have been developed to increase the efficiency of LEDs. Recently, in order to use a LED as a general lighting device, research on high-output and high-brightness LEDs has been conducted.
LEDs may be manufactured by growing a semiconductor layer on a sapphire substrate or a GaN substrate. However, the sapphire substrate or the GaN substrate may be expensive. Additionally, making the sapphire or the GaN substrates larger may be difficult. For example, sapphire substrates are generally 2-inches wide (although a 4-inch sapphire substrate has been recently introduced). In order to ensure price competitiveness through mass production, larger-size substrates should be provided at a lower price.
In the manufacture of memory devices, 8-inch and 10-inch silicon substrates may be used. Accordingly, because semiconductor equipment may be manufactured in consideration of the use of 8-inch or 10-inch substrates, time and costs may be additionally required in remodeling the equipment for using a 2-inch or 4-inch substrate for manufacturing LEDs. For this, a method of installing a plurality of sapphire substrates on a wafer fixing jig and placing the wafer fixing jig in the equipment has been proposed. However, because a process of installing the sapphire substrates on the wafer fixing jig is performed manually, the yield increase may be limited.